Conventionally, there is known an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus capable of collecting three dimensional data (volume data) using a mechanical four dimensional probe. Whether a region to be observed is included in three dimensional space scanned by the mechanical four dimensional probe is normally determined based on display of an ultrasound image of one cross section that is generated by scanning the cross section with the mechanical four dimensional probe. However, it is difficult to simply refer to the ultrasound image of one cross section and accurately determine whether the entire region to be observed is included in the three dimensional ultrasound scanning area.
Alternatively, in order to determine whether the region to be observed is included in the three dimensional ultrasound scanning area of the mechanical four dimensional probe, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus generates and displays, based on the collected volume data, a plurality of desired cross sections, such as a multi planar reconstruction (MPR) image on orthogonal two cross sections or orthogonal three cross sections. However, it is necessary to scan the whole of three dimensional space using the mechanical four dimensional probe to generate and display a plurality of desired cross sections based on the volume data. Thus, a frame rate and scanning density of ultrasound beams cannot be increased.